The Sun Doesn't Always Shine
by Ixcalia
Summary: Jyushimatsu has a bad day and is left feeling sad and alone. Osomatsu won't have any of that.


" _Why are you such an idiot?! Die!"_

" _Ugh, can't you be normal, just once Jyushimatsu-niisan?"_

" _I'll be frank, Jyushimatsu. You being you is why you're never going to be able to get a job."_

" _Ooh, Jyushimatsu! Please, just...please leave for a bit, okay?"_

Jyushimatsu sat on the bench in the park, kicking his feet slowly, just staring at the ground. He was supposed to be the sunshine of the Matsuno household. Always ready with some kind of joke, even if it fell flat! Always ready to cheer up his brothers! Always there with a smile!

...He didn't feel like smiling today.

Today, he had just wanted to spend time with his brothers. It was a late night realization that he hadn't been spending much one on one time with them, more focused on baseball than anything else. So, he decided to remedy that! When he woke up that morning, he had decided to stick with Ichimatsu for awhile. Sure, they hung out a lot, but Jyushimatsu enjoyed it!

He had a lot of energy though, and had to waste it away somehow. Bouncing around the room, babbling to Ichimatsu about whatever came to mind, he hadn't heard Ichimatsu tell him to stop. He didn't hear or notice much of anything, until he heard a pained meow and saw ESP Kitty run from the room. It was only then that he realized that he had accidentally stepped on the feline's tail. Ichimatsu was understandably livid. He called him an idiot, told him to die, and then kicked him out of the room.

It was fine though! Jyushimatsu understood he did something stupid and that Ichimatsu just needed some space! And anyway, he had four more brothers to hang out with, so it wasn't a big deal! After going downstairs, the first brother he found was Totty. He was sitting in the living room, taking selfies. An idea quickly came to the fifth brother and he snuck into the room with a stealth that no one knew he had. And just as Todomatsu clicked another picture, Jyushimatsu popped into view, with the strangest face he could make. How was he supposed to know that the picture immediately uploaded to Totty's LINE account?

Todomatsu let out a distressed cry, as soon as he saw the image upload, scrambling to delete it before someone saw. As far as people knew, Totty was normal! He didn't have brothers, let alone five, so Jyushimatsu could understand the sudden distress. Still though, he couldn't help the painful twinge in his chest, when the youngest brother asked why he couldn't be normal. He was just Jyushimatsu. Was he really that strange?

The next brother he found was Choromatsu. The third brother was sitting at their table, putting together a resume. Work stuff that Jyushimatsu failed to understand, but he was trying to spend time with his brothers! If he had to put up with talk of getting a job, he'd do it! So he took a spot beside Choromatsu, watching curiously as his brother worked. Noting the interest, Choromatsu handed Jyushimatsu a piece of paper and pen, insisting he work on his own resume.

But he was so easily distracted, his 'resume' quickly turned into a bunch of scribbles. Little drawings, here and there. When Choromatsu asked to see what he had so far, Jyushimatsu proudly displayed his artwork, leaving the third brother sputtering. It was funny, at first! Choromatsu reminded Jyushimatsu of a fish! But once he settled down, he seemed more irritated. He told Jyushimatsu that being himself was why he'd never get a job, which only caused Jyushimatsu's smile fall a little. The fifth brother left fairly quickly after that.

The sound of a guitar drew Jyushimatsu up to the roof next. Karamatsu was always happy to spend time with him! Maybe they could sing something together! With a renewed energy, Jyushimatsu sat down beside Karamatsu and listened as his brother strummed and hummed softly. Noticing his presence, Karamatsu gave Jyushimatsu a charming smile, his humming turning to soft singing that made Jyushi sway happily.

An idea popped into his head then. He asked Karamatsu if he could try to play his guitar, and with bright eyes, Karamatsu handed it off to him. Hopping to his feet, Jyushimatsu positioned his fingers the best he could through his sleeves and strummed. It didn't sound good, but Karamatsu smirked and gave a few claps of praise. Excitedly, Jyushimatsu bounced as he strummed.

He lost his balance though, on accident. He was forced to let go of the guitar so that he could flail his arms, and he managed to catch himself before tumbling off the roof. The guitar wasn't so lucky though. Despite Karamatsu's best efforts to save it, the instrument slid off the roof and crashed to the ground. A look down showed the poor thing to be smashed, probably beyond repair. Karamatsu sobbed as he sent Jyushimatsu away, mourning the loss of his beloved guitar.

Smile pretty much gone, Jyushimatsu left as he was instructed. That's why he was sitting the park now, the clock ready to strike midnight. Maybe he should head home? But Karamatsu said to leave for 'a bit' and Jyushimatsu wasn't sure how long that meant. He didn't wanna return home too early and make everyone even angrier.

No one wanted him around, and it made him hurt. His heart was throbbing painfully, eyes burning as tears tried to come out, but he just wouldn't let them. He should be strong! He was the sunshine! No need to be sad! But...all the mean words his brothers had said really bothered him. Was Jyushimatsu really just a weird idiot that nobody wanted around? Was that what it meant to be a Jyushimatsu? Ah, there was that throbbing in his chest again.

Jyushimatsu pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin against them. "Should Jyushimatsu not go home?" He asked himself quietly. Would his brothers like that? If he didn't return home, there wouldn't be anymore issues like today. Right? Ah, forget the Totty-shouldn't-exist theory. Maybe it was more like Jyushimatsu-shouldn't-exist theory. That made him hiccup a little, a few tears forcing their way out. He was trying so hard to be strong though!

"Ooh, there you are, Jyushimatsu."

Jyushimatsu lifted his head in surprise, looking up at his oldest brother, the only one who hadn't gotten angry at him today. Only because he was away, Jyushimatsu reminded himself. Maybe Karamatsu sent Osomatsu to come get him? Or to tell him not to come back. Wait, he was crying more! Quickly, the fifth brother wiped his eyes wildly, a shaky smile lighting up his face.

"Hi Osomatsu-niisan! Y-You're out really late!" His voice cracked a little, but Osomatsu didn't say anything about it. He just gave Jyushimatsu a little grin, rubbing a finger under his nose, before plopping down beside his little brother.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? We've been looking for you all night." Osomatsu didn't sound like he was scolding, just stating facts, but Jyushimatsu still felt guilty. They were looking for him? "We were going to eat at Chibita's, but we couldn't find you. Just wouldn't be the same without all six of us, riiiight?"

Jyushimatsu looked away, staring down at his sleeved hands that rested on his knees. Not the same. But maybe for the better. Jyushimatsu let out a quiet sound, resting his chin back on his knees. "Osomatsu-niisan? A Jyushimatsu's pretty weird, right?" He asked softly.

Osomatsu hummed, leaning back on the bench, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. "Yeah." He agreed.

"And stupid?"

"Sometimes."

"Annoying?"

"Can be."

"Ah."

Jyushimatsu felt his heart sink deeper, not even able to keep his fake smile up anymore. He closed his mouth, more tears welling up in his eyes. So he was everything that his brothers said he was. He didn't get it! Why did they keep him around then, if he was so bad? Maybe because they had to. He doubted they wanted to.

"But you know, an Osomatsu can be all of those things too. And a Karamatsu. Ichimatsus and Tottys too. And don't get me started on Choromatsus."

Jyushimatsu sniffled softly, looking at Osomatsu in surprise. The eldest brother stared pointedly up at the sky, not looking at the fifth brother's crying face. "But you know, even though they're like that, they're still really loved."

"...Jyushimatsus too?" Jyushimatsu asked softly.

"Yeah. You too." Osomatsu looked at him, grinning again. "You had a pretty bad day today, that's all. The others felt bad. That's why we came searching when you didn't come home. Onii-chan was worried!" Osomatsu threw an arm around Jyushimatsu, pulling him against him gently.

"I'm sorry, Osomatsu-niisan." Jyushimatsu apologized quietly, curling into Osomatsu's side. He enjoyed cuddling sometimes and it wasn't too often he got to cuddle with Osomatsu. "I thought everyone would be happier if I stayed away. At least for awhile. I didn't mean to be bad."

"You weren't bad, Jyushi. Like I said, just a bad day." Osomatsu petted his little brother's head gently. He could feel some dampness on his shirt, but it was okay. He didn't mind at all. "And don't ever let me catch you thinking that we don't want you around, got it? Onii-chan will have to put you in your place. Ahaha!"

Jyushimatsu let Osomatsu's laughter wash over him, and slowly, a large smile split his face. "I won't! Ever again Nii-san!" Jyushimatsu promised, pulling back and wiping his eyes a little. "I didn't mean to get sad either. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" Osomatsu tsked his little brother, a mischievous grin on his face. "If anyone needs to apologize, it's the others. Let's go find them. We'll make them apologize, right?" Jyushimatsu smiled widely, nodding enthusiastically. "Yosh! Let's go find them and get home!" Osomatsu laughed, hopping off the bench. He offered Jyushimatsu a hand, which the fifth brother eagerly took.

Jyushimatsu was the sunshine of the Matsuno household. Weird, a little annoying at times, and not the smartest. But he was resilient. And even if he couldn't be happy all the time, his brothers still loved him.


End file.
